Realization
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Spoiler warning! Takes place after Burned. After Stevie Rae left Rephaim, Rephaim became sadden and went on the roof to think alone. He never thought of the ghost girl coming in and ruining his alone time, but has she ruined it? Rated because of book.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Burned so if you don't want any spoilers, do NOT read on.

Summary: After Stevie Rae left Rephaim (at the end of the book), Rephaim became sadden and went on the roof to think alone. He never thought of the ghost girl coming in and ruining his alone time, but has she ruined it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series or anything created by the authors. This is merely fan based.

Key: "Regular speaking," _thinking, _"_emphasis_".

* * *

"I'll miss you." Stevie Rae whispered to him before she turned and walked away from him.

Rephaim stood and watched her leave. "I'll miss you too…" He whispered to her as her form receded and then finally vanished. He sighed and placed a hand on his face. It seems like no matter what he does, no matter what he says, she always leaves him. Always. "It is probably because I'm a monster." He silently said to himself. Letting his hand drop to his side Rephaim looked down at the fountain. He mentally cursed at himself. Why did he have to be what he is? Why couldn't he be like the boy in the reflection? Human. Sure he would lose his wings but it would be worth it; to be with Stevie Rae, his Red One. He continued staring at his reflection. He noticed when he looked at the water before that his eyes were not the scarlet red they are now, they almost looked like the eyes of his father, almost. He groaned and spread his wings out wide. He flew upwards, up towards the roof. He flew towards the back of the house and sat on the edge, his legs dangling off the side. "Why do I have to be a monster?" He asked as he dropped his head.

"To me you're pretty cool."

Rephaim groaned and turned his head to see the ghost girl that has been annoying him since the moment he stepped in the house. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" He asked her.

She giggled; an eerie giggle that echoed in the air around them. "Because I've been watching you." She swayed back and forward on her feet, her hands behind her back.

Rephaim didn't say anything for a moment. "Why?" He finally asked.

"Because silly, I've never seen a person like you."

"I'm not a person." He said as he turned his head away. "I'm a monster."

"That pretty girl doesn't think so. I mean if she stays with you she must think greatly of you." The ghost stepped closer to him.

Rephaim scoffed. "She never stays. She always leaves."

The girl placed her hands on her waist in bent forward at the waist just a bit. "That's not what I meant." She stood straight back up and walked closer to him, her hands not leaving her waist. "If she really thought you were a monster she wouldn't even be near you." Rephaim stayed quiet. As much as he hates to admit it, the annoying ghost is right. He came to realize that what the girl just feet away from him is saying is that just because he's a monster on the outside doesn't necessarily mean that he is on the inside. "So, what happened that made you all down in the dumps?" She sat down cross-legged right where she was.

Rephaim looked at the girl then. She sat there, patiently waiting for him to speak. He ran the possible conversations in his head, some ending great, others horrible. Rephaim groaned. "We went outside and we talked. She asked what am I going to do about us and I said that I am going to stay with her."

"Is that the truth?" The girl interrupted.

"Yes." Rephaim said quietly but agitation in his voice. "Anyways, we started to hold hands and the reflection in the fountain changed and I was a human with black hair, no wings or feathers or wings, just human, and then a… disturbance happened. We broke apart and the reflection went back to normal and she said a few things."

"What did she say? What did she say?" The girl hopped on her legs.

Rephaim blinked slowly. What was it about human children that just annoyed him? "Well, I said that we couldn't be together because the disturbance would endanger her—"

"And you." She added.

"… And me." He repeated. "Then she said that it doesn't matter and that it's not what my heart is telling me, then I told her that my heart never mattered and then she said that I should find her again when I believe that my heart does matters but it doesn't. I don't see how it could." He said the last sentence quietly; the girl almost didn't hear it.

"Hmm…" The girl hit her chin with a pale white finger several times. "You know what I think?" She asked him in a serious tone.

"What?" Rephaim's voice came out almost childlike.

She stopped hitting her chin and then she smiled at him. "It's like the Beauty and the Beast!" Rephaim gave her a puzzled look. "It's a fairytale about this prince and he gets changed into this beast thingy and to break the spell he has to learn to love and earn her love in return. So this girl Belle comes into his life and their feeling for each other change and they fall in love but the spell isn't broken because she needs to admit it directly to him. So then this jealous guy who wanted to marry Belle started this fight with the Beast and the Beast won but he got really hurt. Belle came and she was sad because he was dying and then he died but at the last moment Belle admitted her love for him and the spell was broken and he came back to life. Then they got married and they lived happily ever after."

The girl spoke fast. It took a moment for Rephaim to process everything. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She groaned in agitation. "It has everything to do with anything!" It didn't make sense, her words, but it sort of did. Strange. "You are the prince and Belle is the pretty girl."

"Stevie Rae."

Ignoring him she continued. "But this time it's not only love, you have to learn to believe that your heart matters and then you will become the prince, AKA the human in the reflection. Then you could stay with her forever!" Rephaim starred at her. When he didn't answer she spoke again. "I mean, you do love the pretty girl don't ya?"

"I…" He looked out towards the backyard. Does he or is it just the Imprint? _No._ Rephaim thought. _It's not the Imprint. I started to develop feeling the moment she started to take care of me. The Imprint only made that feeling grow._ "Yes."

She squealed and clapped. "I knew it!" She giggled. "I think she loves you too."

He looked back at the ghost. "How can you tell?"

"How can you _not_?!" She yelled at him. When he didn't say anything she shook her head. "Look, if she doesn't want you to leave her, and if she wants you to listen to your heart, then she _must_ love you!"

Rephaim smiled and his voice once again sounded like a child. "Do you really think so?"

"Nu-duh!"

Rephaim blinked and sighed heavily. Seriously. What's with human children that he just _hates_?! "So what do I do?" He could not believe he's asking a ghost human child for advice.

The ghost girl blinked and smiled sweetly at him. "Just trust your heart and do what it tells you to do."

The answer was so simple that Rephaim could have thought it up. The point being that he didn't. Rephaim felt himself smile. "It's that simple huh?"

"The most difficult obstacles turn out to be the simplest if you think it through."

He turned his body around and crossed his legs like the ghost before him. "So I should learn to trust my heart?"

"And not think that you're a monster. Because the Beast thought he was a monster too but when his love for Belle cleared in his mind, he realized that inside he's still a prince and inside is someone for Belle, the love of his life."

He nodded. "Just like me but this time not a prince."

"Well… it depends. Who are your parents?"

Rephaim blinked. "I can't tell you that. I can tell you that I am the first son of my father."

She gasped. "Then you are a prince!" She stood up quickly and silently. "This is _exactly _like my fairytale!" She giggled and started to dance around the roof. When she was done she stopped right before Rephaim. She bent forward again at the waist. "Who's your princess?" She asked him, a huge smile on her face.

Rephaim chuckled. "She's the first of her kind, a Red Vampyre."

"She really is your princess." She said immediately, not caring much that he had just said vampyre. "It was like its destiny. The first son of your father and the first of her kind." By that time she was standing up straight again.

Rephaim thought about that for a moment. "Yes." He said. "It is destiny." He stood as quickly as she had before. "I started to love her the moment I met her, and she is the only one who has brought my humanity out. We are meant to be together, and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and be with her."

The child smiled at him. "Congratulations. You are starting to believe in your heart."

Rephaim smiled at her. "I am aren't I?"

She giggled quickly. "Yes you are! Isn't it so romantic? You're vowing to do anything and everything for her. It's true love."

"It's destiny." He added. He turned his back on her. "And I'm not letting this get away." He turned around and saw that the girl had disappeared. Rephaim smiled into the air. He reran through everything once again, his smile growing. Maybe human children aren't all bad.

* * *

This might be a two-part so… Yeah. Anyways, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of 2. Some major Dallas-bashing on this chapter.

* * *

Stevie Rae sighed as she reached the tunnels. Still upset about the whole Dallas/Rephaim crap and not to mention that she still had the hot human Rephaim still stuck in her head. She shook her head quickly and growled in frustration. "Come on! Of course a human version going to be hotter than the home version!" Fighting the need to slap herself she took a deep breath in and released it. "Besides, he should learn to believe in his freakin' heart." With that she walked into the tunnels.

Kramisha was the first to find her. "Hey girl!" She yelled out.

"Hey Kramisha." Stevie Rae stopped. Afraid of what Kramisha was going to say, she took another deep breath in and started to think of possible lies. Oh how she has come to this.

"So where have ya been? With Dallas gone most of us were thinking you were at something." Her mischievous smile gave a big implication at what all of them were thinking.

"Well you thought wrong." Stevie Rae said with agitation in her voice. "I am _never _going to do that with Dallas. At least not anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Why? Did something happen?"

Oh damn. What could she say now? _Think Stevie Rae. Think! _She thought frantically as she looked at Kramisha. "He… um, found out about the other guy." Well, it's not a lie.

"Ooh damn." Kramisha's eyes widen. "Did he get all pissed?"

"What do you think?"

"And that's why he ran off?"

"Yeah. The jerk-wad also took Zo's bug."

"The creep. How dare he?!"

Stevie Rae chuckled. "Calm down Kramisha. I'll think of somethin'."

"Right." She said with a nod. "Which brings back to my original question; where did you go?"

Stevie Rae released the breath she forgot she was holding. "Well… You see… uh…" Kramisha's gaze burrowed into Stevie Rae's eyes. "Uh… Okay this is what happened." She said suddenly. She uncrossed her arms and started to speak with her hands, something she rarely does. "I was walking with Dallas and then it slipped that there was someone else. The dude got all pissy and tried to electrocute me. I had to protect myself with my element and he escaped. So then I decided to go see the other guy and I told him what happened and now he wants me to be more careful around him for who knows what the hell Dallas is planning on doing. And that's what happened." Stevie Rae silently applauded herself. _And the reward for the greatest-un-greatest lie goes to Stevie Rae! Come up here and give us a speech!_

Kramisha clicked her tongue. "Well… That was… sort of not different. Could you say cliché much?"

Stevie Rae groaned. "Look, I would love to talk some more, but I'm in desperate need for a shower and some food. Blood food."

"All right." Kramisha said. "I'll go get them baggies for you." She turned and walked away from Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae placed a hand on the back of her neck and she turned her head back and forward. If she ever has to do something like this again, she may just crack, especially if it's towards Zoey. Just that moment she thought she heard something. She turned around and looked at the stairs that led up towards the surface. With her hand falling to her side Stevie Rae made her way over to the stairs. She looked up and tried to see if she heard anything else.

"_Stevie Rae…" _The wind whistled as it came down into the tunnels. Stevie Rae felt the hairs on her neck stand up. Gathering courage she started to ascend. Upon reaching the top she poked her head out and looked around. She couldn't see anything. _Maybe I'm just hallucinating. _She started to go back down when her name was once again whispered. _"Stevie Rae…" _

That's when she completely came out of the tunnels. "Who's out there?" She asked into the darkness. She looked around and finally a dark figure caught her eye. Fearing the worse she called out to the figure, "Come out! I can see you." Just then the figure came out from the shadows and Stevie Rae felt a wave of relief. "Rephaim."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." He said as he stepped closer towards her.

"Nah. You're fine. I just thought you were Dallas…" Rephaim looked into her eyes as did she look into his. She blinked quickly. "Hey. Your eyes. They're amber again."

His beak opened slightly, something in which she had guessed is a smile. "Well Stevie Rae, I'm not surprised. I've had some sense talked into me." He walked towards her until he reached her. Once he did his hand went up and took hers. "I know that you had just left me not that long ago, but I had… someone kindly help me figure out that my heart matters because you matter and I'll do anything to make sure you remain safe and secure."

Stevie Rae blinked a few times. "Rephaim, how could… Who helped you?" Stevie Rae was at a loss for words. It seems like every time she is with Rephaim his humanity would be spilling out from his body. What first used to be a closed up dam is now moving steadily like a wide river.

"It's a long story." He simply said.

Stevie Rae ran a hand through her hair. "I… Can you at least tell me parts of it?"

Suddenly a voice called out. "Stevie Rae! Where are you! I've got your baggie!"

Stevie Rae looked back and then at Rephaim. "Please Rephaim." She pleaded. "What made you change your mind about your heart? Tell me."

Rephaim blinked and his beak became wider into a recognizable grin. "Beauty and the Beast." With that he flew off in haste.

Stevie Rae stepped forwards impulsively. Releasing a small sigh she turned to see Kramisha climbing out of the tunnels. "There you are! I've been looking for you. Didn't you hear me call you?"

"Yeah yeah." Stevie Rae said as she walked quickly towards Kramisha. "I just… Never mind. Can I see the bag?"

Kramisha handed her the bag and started to descend back into the tunnels. Stevie Rae punctured the blood bag and left it in her mouth. As she went down the stairs she drank the blood and thought about Rephaim's last words to her. Then like an angry bull charging at a matador she realized what he had meant. A smile emerged on her lips as her feet touched the dirt of the tunnels. Kramisha started to talk to her but Stevie Rae couldn't hear her. She looked back up. She saw the moon hanging above her and with a turn she started down the tunnels, a big idiotic smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

Well I'm done. The 2nd chapter in my opinion wasn't as good as the first one but idk. Anyways, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Since so many people wanted me to continue this, I decided to add _one _more chapter.

* * *

Hours later night fell upon Tulsa again. Stevie Rae snuck out of the tunnels and quickly went towards the house. Ever since Rephiam visited her early that day her mind has been riddled with his uncharacteristic being. What happened to him in only a few short moments that caused him to change so much? True his humanity is like almost all there but this was seriously taking mind and body out of her. He'd said that it was a long story, how he regained most of his humanity and believed in his heart, which is one of the reasons Stevie Rae is running down the street in a blind fury. The curiosity is killing her. She reached the front steps of the house and she placed a hand on the railings as her breath caught up to her. Her mouth was dry and when she swallowed it felt like she was swallowing a tennis ball. Once she regained her breath she moved a piece of her behind her ear before opening the door. "Rephiam?" She called out. His name hung in the air and echoed slightly in the near empty house. "Rephiam." She called once more. With her sharp hearing she heard a clattering in the top floor. She carefully, but quickly, went up the stairs and went into the room Rephiam had claimed for himself. She looked in the closet where he had made a nest but he wasn't there. "Rephiam!" She yelled. "Where are you?"

"Up here." His voice called out. She looked up and saw a hole in the roof. The moon was seen perfectly in the hole.

Stevie Rae sighed. "Earth, could you help me get up there please?" Suddenly a branch from the big oak tree right outside the room crashed through the window and started to climb up through the hole in a curvy, twisty way so that Stevie Rae could climb it. "Thank you earth." She dismissed the earth and then started to ascend up onto the roof. When her torso came out through the hole Rephiam's hand was stretched out before her. She looked up into his once again amber eyes. "Rephiam." She whispered. In her head the vision of the really hot Indian guy flashed in her head. She held back a giggle but couldn't stop the blush that stretched onto her face then she got even redder when she placed her hand in his. She mentally cursed the vision in the fountain. He pulled her up onto her feet. "Thanks." She muttered as she shyly, and what she thinks also stupidly, away. She heard him chuckle as he released her hand. She ached to reach over and take his hand again. Turning her head so she can look at him, and once again the vision flashed through her head, she immediately got into conversation. "So, uh, you said it was a long story?"

"Well, it's not terribly long." He replied.

An eerie giggle erupted in the air. Stevie Rae jumped up slightly and she found herself getting closer to Rephiam. "What was that?"

The giggle happened again, this time it was followed by a little girl's voice. "Wow. The princess is even more beautiful up close!" Another giggle was heard.

Stevie Rae placed a hand on Rephiam's arm. "Don't be afraid Stevie Rae." Rephiam told her. It isn't that she is scared, it's just the mentality of not knowing what the voice is or where it's coming from is making her nervous. Neither or less, Rephiam's words calmed her down. "Why don't you come out? Say hello." Stevie Rae knew that he wasn't talking to her, there was no possible way.

The little girl ghost then materialized before the two. Another giggle escaped her lips as Stevie Rae gasped softly. "Hello princess." The ghost curtsied.

"Uh-huh." Stevie Rae didn't understand why she was just called 'princess' but she felt that she was about to find out. "And who are you?"

"I'm just a ghost, no need for introduction since I'm already dead." The girl replied, humor in her voice. She then looked at the two alternately. "You two are just the most _perfect _couple!" She yelled out suddenly. "Wow, Destiny could not have made another better pair."

Stevie Rae released that Destiny was with a capital 'D' just like Darkness. Rephiam then spoke again. "She helped me realize the importance of my heart. If it wasn't for her I would have spent a much longer time figuring it out."

"Oh…" Stevie Rae continued looking at the ghost. It's strange. Here in front of her is a ghost and Rephiam seems to have no problem with her what-so-ever. "Thank you but I can't really thank you unless I have a name."

The ghost sighed dramatically. "Fine, if you _must_ know princess, my name is Nelly."

"Well, thank you Nelly." That was when Stevie Rae removed her hand from Rephiam. The sudden absence of her hand made Rephiam fell a bit empty at first but that feeling soon passed over.

"Nelly," Rephiam said, saying her name made him a bit uncomfortable for he wasn't used to it, "let's tell her the story."

"Really? You want me to help?" She clasped her hand together, a huge grin stretching across her face.

Rephiam nodded. "Yes and if you want, why don't you say the entire story?" His hand went over and grasped Stevie Rae's whose entwined with his.

Nelly squealed in joy. "I love telling stories! Love, love, love it!" She jumped up and down in circles.

Rephiam chuckled softly. "Yes, I know." For the whole day the two have been getting more acquainted. In fact they have become good friends and what Rephiam has come to realize that Nelly is his first real friend other than Stevie Rae which really doesn't count since she is his Imprint. He then sat crisscrossed and he pulled Stevie Rae down with him. He held Stevie Rae's hand on his left leg; his other hand came over and went on top of their entwined hands. Stevie Rae couldn't breathe as the warmth from his hands made her whole body tingle.

Nelly stopped jumping as she went closer to the two and then sat on the roof in the same crisscrossed form. She giggled and clapped her hands. "Okay well, it started when you left you see? Poor, sad Rephiam came up and I went to cheer him up. Then he told me about what happened, and I steered him through using the example of the story The Beauty and the Beast. You familiar with it?" Stevie Rae nodded. Her brain was already working and started to figure out the use of the example. "Well anyways, I said that Rephiam is like the prince, AKA the Beast, and you are Belle, AKA princess!" She giggled like she hadn't giggled in ages. "Then he told me that you are the first of your kind, a Red Vampyre, which by the way is so cool, and that he's the first of his kind and I said that it means you two are like royalty and it really is a fairytale!" She giggled once more and then went to dead silence, no pun intended. A moment of silence passed as Nelly let her very short summary of the conversation hours before sink in. "Oh and I forgot!" She yelled out causing Stevie Rae to flinch slightly. "Rephiam said that he…"Rephiam shot her a glare. "Eeeeeeeeee…." The 'he' faded out. Rephiam closed his eyes for a moment before he gave Nelly a small smile. She smiled back then quickly added, "he loves you!" before giggling and disappearing, her giggling echoing in the air around them.

Rephiam felt his jaw drop, something that rarely happens. Now he knows why human children drive him insane. Stevie Rae not only had her jaw dropped as well but she was blushing like a tomato. Their hands were still entwined and the heat that was soft and mild before is now fiery and passionate and quite frankly, both of them enjoy that flame. Rephiam closed his mouth and sighed. "Too bad she's already dead."

Stevie Rae snapped out of her shock, though her blush was still present, and looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I can't kill her." Stevie Rae laughed and Rephiam laughed along side with her. He then got up and pulled her onto her feet.

Stevie Rae tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Rephiam. "Is it true?" Rephiam looked at her, his eyes looking softly into hers. Their free hands went over and entwined as well. He smiled softly at her and was about to answer when Nickleback's 'This Afternoon' erupted through the overly romantic atmosphere. Stevie Rae sighed and reluctantly released Rephiam's hands. She dug in her pocket for her phone. She read the caller ID and almost keeled over. "It's Zoey." Rephiam looked up from the phone to stare at Stevie Rae's face. "Be quiet please." She said before answering the phone. "Zoey!" She yelled in a happy voice. True this is the first phone call from Zoey but dang, the girl couldn't have picked a worse time to call!

"Hey Stevie Rae, jeez do you have to yell?" Zoey's voice inquired with humor through the voice.

"Well you know what? I haven't talked to you in like forever!"

Zoey chuckled. "Oh man. I sure miss Tulsa and you and the other vamps."

"Well I miss you and everyone else. Well, except maybe Aphrodite. It's been super quiet." Stevie Rae mouthed 'Yeah right' to Rephiam who nodded once in agreement.

Zoey laughed. "Well hey girl, why don't you come up?"

"What?" Stevie Rae almost choked on her saliva. "And leave the Red fledglings alone? Zoey are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well I don't know." She answered honestly. "I just don't know when I'll get back and I'd really like to see my best friend you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Stevie Rae sighed. "It's just, I don't know. I mean even though it's been quiet the nasty Red fledglings have ruined the tunnels. Which by the way, they're not a problem anymore. Me and the others have taken care of it."

"That's good. At least you minimized the issues. Is the power still down?"

"Not really. They've been working on it. We got the electricity in the tunnels working and that's about it."

"Yeah…" She sounded distracted there. "Listen, I'm going to have to go. Call you whenever." She said after a few seconds.

"Okay. Talk to ya later."

"Bye." Then the line went dead.

Stevie Rae closed the phone and shoved it back in her pocket. "Zoey want be to go to her and all, for a visit."

"Are you going to?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I don't think the others are ready to be alone yet."

"Hm." He looked away. "You could always go you know."

"I know but, I don't think the airports are working."

He shrugged. "I'll take you."

"What?" Stevie Rae was surprised. "You'd carry me all the way there _and _endanger your life?"

"For you." Was all he said.

Stevie Rae sighed and looked up towards the sky. "The sun's going to rise soon. Man, it's gone by so darn fast."

Rephiam nodded. "I'll help you down."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just go down myself." He nodded. She sighed again and walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back and within moments she was climbing down the twisted branch tree and Rephiam laid on the roof and watched as the night sky slowly turned to morning.

* * *

Well there you have it. My next Rephiam/Stevie Rae fiction will be the battle scene between Rephiam and his humanity. It will be in another story since it's a different subject but whatever. Please review.


End file.
